This renewal of the University of Florida's Vision Research Core grant has two overarching aims: 1. To enhance the ability of Vision Research Core investigators in various departments at the University of Florida to perform studies in vision research using state-of-the-art techniques. Vision Research Core facilities support and enhance the existing, funded research programs of its members. Moreover, it is a resource for other vision research efforts across the campus, facilitates new initiatives and ensures that the latest technology and expertise is accessible to all vision researchers. 2. To promote collaborative and multidisciplinary studies in vision research. Collaboration, communication and interchange of ideas and expertise already exist to a high degree among our investigators and departments. The shared support facilities of the Vision Research Core serve to further solidify this sense of community, bolster common goals and objectives, and increase the level of interdisciplinary research on complex problems in the visual sciences. These aims are accomplished through Vision Research Core service modules supported by this grant, by the Department of Ophthalmology, by the College of Medicine and by the University of Florida. We propose to meet the developing needs of the University of Florida vision researchers through four modules: 1) Cell &Tissue Culture/Immunology, 2) Molecular Genetics, 3) Structural Biology/Histology and 4) In-Life Ocular Analysis. Each module offers state-of-the art instruments, services and advice, and continues to evolve to best meet the changing needs of its users in this rapidly developing era of ocular research.